Hell On Earth
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Guidance is all we were created for, created to guide these mortals our Creator seems so fond of, we’ve had enough. So let me say this…did you ever wonder what a Creature like me might be like? Would You ever really want to see an Angel?


A//N Ok this idea was inspired by something very weird. I'm a heavy metal person right, and I love FF7. I got this idea while fiddling with my laptop, I minimized my Music player and glanced at my wallpaper, which just so happens to be of Cloud Strife and Fenrir, and at the time I was listening to a song by Through The Eyes Of The Dead. Which is pretty heavy, it was the song Autumn Tint of Gold. That combined with my Cloud pic clicked an idea… well the opening lyrics anyway… I'm making this my personal special project. It is also a kind of remake of one of my earliest stories. I thought it was good, but one individual had to knock it out of the sky with his criticism, though I will agree, if not reluctantly, that having Hojo in it was slightly stupid…………………………………nuff said he ain't gett'n an apology…yet.

That story… was Angel of Death…

Do not own FF7!

Summary: Guidance is all we were created for, created to guide these mortals our Creator seems so fond of, we've done our part for more then an eternity, now we've had enough. So let me say this…did you ever wonder what a Creature like me might be like? My whole existence spent doing my Creators Will, always with one wing dipped in blood.

Would you ever _really, _want to see an Angel?

- - -

This is really A.U folks… flames are NOT welcome so if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. I have a very morbid and dark imagination when it comes to this sort of story, so don't shoot it. And some characters will be OOC, but most will be fine. It's mainly Cloud who acts OOC.

Some of this story will be told from Cloud's _P.O.V, _like below for example…

- - -

Prelude:

_Humans, such strange creatures; so full of fear and hatred for each other, always quick to judge what they cannot control. To most immortals they seem somewhat, what's the world best to describe them…Primitive? Yes, that will do just fine. They are always so eager to spill blood for reasons that only appear simple-minded to us, and yet we guide them. Many of my brothers and sisters question why that responsibility falls only to us, The Creator has many different Children perfectly adapt for the part, but it remains our soul duty as Angels. But…we've had enough of these animals, it's time we took hold of our own Fates and live our own lives. Even if it means being cast out… _

Stage 1: The Fall…

The air was rather heavy tonight, a strange thing for a place like Midgar; it was usually rather warm and dry, and the night sky was no where in sight, not a single star shinned through the uncommonly dark clouds. Tifa shuddered as a cold breeze swept over her; she was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white tank top covered by a denim jacket. Her wine coloured eyes raised to the sky for a brief moment, something didn't seem right tonight. The air was thick with something dreadful; it was as if the Angels themselves were distraught for some unknown reason. Yes, she was somewhat of a Catholic girl, her mother had drilled every verse of the Bible into her mind as a child, so she couldn't help but think something in the heavens was amiss. The sudden crash of thunder made Tifa jump out of her thoughts, realising a storm was approaching she continued on her way, picking up her pace as small droplets of water began to fall from the sky. She hurried across the street and made her way towards the park that would lead to her bar cross home. She jumped violently as another crash of thunder resonated through the sky, the volume increasing dramatically as it rumbled. She quickened her pace as lightening flashed brightly, she'd be damned if she was killed by something as boring as a lightening strike. Tifa hurried through the park, finally seeing the exit gates at least a hundred metres away. Her progress was halted however as a frighteningly loud blast of thunder suddenly boomed into existence causing her to shriek and throw herself to the ground with her arms covering her ears. She screamed again as the ground suddenly lurched upwards beneath her causing Tifa to hold herself tighter. She remained as such as the small droplets of rain turned into a waterfall of heavy water, the sound of thunder slowly ebbing away to nothing but low rumbles and the lightening dimming to mere flickers of faint light. Tifa inhaled deeply as she regained her breath and tried to slow her erratic heartbeat. Never had she heard thunder that loud, never in all her twenty three years of life.

She sniffed slightly and removed her arms from around her head and raised her body from the ground. She raised her gaze to the path ahead of her only to gasp and stumbled backwards. She held a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened at the sight before her, the sudden lurch in the ground had not been caused by a lightening strike as she had assumed, no, it had been an impact… the hard cement was severely cracked and uprooted from the force of the impact. Water quickly pooled into the large crater that sat a mere three metres from Tifa's trembling form. She remained completely still as she stared at the figure lying motionless in the centre of the large hole. After a few moments of shock Tifa slowly crawled towards the edge of the crater, careful not to fall in she leaned over the top and stared down at the figure. She gasped and pulled herself back again, her eyes never leaving the black clad creature lying unconscious or dead in the rising pool of strangely clear water. From all the mud gathering from the rain the water should be at least a little dirty, but it wasn't, if anything it was clearer then the water on the clean cement… but just as she made up her mind to look again something white caught her gaze in the water. She leaned over the top again and peered closely into the deepening water, she frowned as she reached into the cold water and slowly brushed a hand over it, she frowned as her fingers met something soft. She removed her hand from the water and realised exactly what this was, if she had been anyone else she wouldn't have believed it, but she had been raised _to _believe. The blond haired creature before her…was an Angel.

The second the realisation sunk in Tifa's mind went into overdrive, why would an Angel just fall from the sky in a bolt of lightening? It was as if he was just…thrown down. Her mind suddenly reared back into reality when a siren suddenly sang into existence. The bolt must have attracted some attention… Tifa's eyes darted from the gate then back to the young man in front of her. If anyone found out about him all hell would break loose, maybe even literally for all she new. With that in mind Tifa gathered all her strength and descended to the blond's side, with a growl of effort Tifa hoisted the winged man's arm over her shoulder and lifted his body from the flooded ground. Taking care not to step on his wings she half dragged the man out of the hole and slowly made her way towards the gate. Her bar was only just across the road from the park, so all she had to do was get him across the street before the Fire Department showed up, and judging by the siren they were getting close. She inhaled deeply and quickened her pace, she had to laugh slightly, for an Angel he was pretty heavy. Though maybe him being soaked had something to do with it…

After what felt like hours Tifa finally hauled the blond across the street, careful not to draw attention, the streets were almost completely empty after the storm so she didn't have to try to hard. She finally reached her door and used her free hand to dig in her jacket's pocket. Soon enough she found the key and unlocked the door in a rush. She pulled the blond man into the bar and quickly closed the door and locked it again. She dragged him over to a table and gently lowered him onto its surface, wincing slightly when one of his wings slid off the table and thudded against the hard wooden floor by her feet. She sighed as she kneeled and lifted it back onto the table, careful not to turn it the wrong way she placed it by his side. She turned and looked at the clock on the wall, gasping when she realised she had to open the bar in under an hour, and after a storm like that people would all but rush to get some alcohol. She frowned as she thought her options over, her adopted son, Denzel was with Marlene at Barret's for another day and her boyfriend Reno would be coming over after work to spend some time with her, and he finished in twenty minutes! She growled in annoyance as she rushed over to the counter and retrieved a piece of paper and a black marker. On the paper she scrabbled '_Closed up for tonight due to storm, sorry.' _She paced over to the door and stuck the note on the window and closed the curtains.

She turned back to the table where she had placed the Angel only to gasp when she found no sign of him; well there was a sign… a wet trail leading behind the counter and into the storage room. She frowned in slight worry and slowly made her way to the storage room door which she had left open before she had gone out in the first place. She slowly peered into the room, trying to see anything in the darkness; she wasn't about to turn on the lights in case she startled him.

"Hello?" she asked gently. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." She inwardly smacked herself, she sounded like a woman trying to coax a puppy out from under a car…which oddly enough is pretty much what she was doing…though it wasn't a puppy she was coaxing, and it wasn't from under a car either. She looked into the room again, trying to see anything but failed miserably. She had to get him upstairs before Reno showed up, considering Reno worked for a company called ShinRa, which just so happened to specialise in Scientific studies and natural resources well, they'd take the blond Angel away and study him like some lab rat, and she'd die before she let that happen. So gathering her nerves Tifa clicked the light switch, only to sigh in annoyance when nothing happened. "Damn storm must have knocked out the power…" Tifa sighed again and turned back to the counter, she looked through a few drawers until she found a lighter Reno had left behind a while ago. She turned and slowly walked into the storage room with the lighter lit. She looked at the floor and followed the trail of water, she inwardly cursed, why did she have to have such a big storage room? Well she ran a pub…she'd need a lot of space to keep the alcohol… she followed the trail around a wine rack and stopped dead when she came to stand before a large beer keg propped up on a cabinet. What had caused her to stop was the black covered foreleg sticking out from behind the cabinet. She slowly inched closer and tried to peer around the keg, but jumped slightly when the leg suddenly withdrew behind the cabinet. She could tell he was afraid, or at least unsure, either way she had to be slow and patient if she wanted to get him out willingly. "Hey, it's alight, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trying to help…" she sighed mentally when she received no response, now he was just acting like a child, Angel or not. She decided to try a different approach and lowered herself to sit on the opposite side of the cabinet and flicked the lighter off. "Your acting like a child you know, I'm only trying to help you." Again she received no response and decided to leave him be for a while, that's when an idea struck her. Marlene seemed to have a way with everyone, so maybe she could coax him out. He may have seen herself as a possible threat but a little girl? If an Angel thought a little girl was threatening then maybe that Angel needed its head checked. "Well then, if your not going to come out I'll leave you be." With that said Tifa stood and slowly made her way to the door only to freeze when a smooth voice stopped her.

"_Why?" _She blinked.

"Well if your not coming out I figured you want to be left alone so-"

"_No, why did you help me." _Tifa smiled softly.

"Because it was the right thing to do. I couldn't have just left you there for some other human to find, they wouldn't have understood."

"_And you do?" _Tifa frowned slightly. Actually no she didn't, she was just Catholic and happened to love the idea of Angels as a child.

"No, I just-" Tifa was interrupted as the front door suddenly opened revealing a slim red headed young man with bright blue eyes and red lines under each eye.

"Tifa? Hellooo?" Tifa gasped and quickly turned back to the blond.

"Don't draw attention to yourself!" she hissed and quickly bolted into the bar. "Reno, I'm sorry but you kind of came at a bad time." The red head blinked.

"Why? What's up?" Tifa scrolled through as many valid excuses in her mind as she could.

"I uh, have a doctor's appointment in a few minutes." Tifa mentally slapped herself. _"Oh that was brilliant." _She thought to herself. Reno looked unconvinced as he folded his arms.

"Nice try…What's really going on?" Tifa was mentally panicking at this point, she couldn't just tell him she found an Angel on her way home now could she, and the fact that an Angel was hiding in her storage room wouldn't help matters any. The way Reno was looking at her was almost suspicious. "Tifa?" Said woman smiled nervously, she wasn't the best actress in Midgar that was for sure. Reno may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but when he got serious, he was something to be feared.

"I uh-" she stopped when the sound of breaking glass sounded from the storage room behind her. Her heart jumped into her throat when Reno glared at her as he made his way around the counter to enter the storage room.

"Who's in there Tifa?" Tifa tried to think, but her mind was panicking and she couldn't find a reasonable excuse. Reno passed her and flipped the light switch, though it didn't work. Reno sighed angrily and pulled out a lighter and lit it. He drew his Electric rod from its holster at his side and moved forward only to be stopped by Tifa jumping in his path.

"Reno don't, you have no idea what's going on so please stay out of it." Even though it was said with the truth Reno instantly misunderstood.

"Are you cheating on me?" he asked seriously. This seemed to shock Tifa.

"What? No why would you say that, do I look like cheap trash to you?" she snapped. Reno just pushed passed her and entered the storage room.

"I don't know Tifa, do you?" he said as he pulled back shelves and kegs in search of the source of the sound. Tifa rushed into the room and tried to find the blond before Reno did. She quickly made her way to the cabinet from before and jumped to the other side, only to find the previously occupied space empty, the only signs of anything actually being there was a drying puddle of water. She blinked in relief as Reno came to stand beside her. "Tifa, _what is going on_?" The woman remained silent.

"I told you, you can't get involved with what you don't understand." Reno farrowed his brows.

"What are you talking about?" Tifa just looked into his blue eyes.

"You wouldn't understand, please Reno just…trust me." The Turk blinked, then sighed.

"I do trust you, but how can I if you're running around hiding people in storage rooms. I mean who in there right mind would stash someone in a place like this?" Tifa raised a brow. Now he seemed to think it was a joke…

"I'll never get you…Your weird." Reno just shrugged as he turned to look around the faintly lit room.

"I'm still a little annoyed your keeping something from me…Just a warning to whoever's hiding in here. Touch my girl and you'll have to answer to the Turks." Tifa rolled her eyes, men and their little testosterone battles. Did Angels even have hormones? Wait what the heck was she thinking?

"Yes Reno I think he'll keep that in mind." At that Reno clapped and span.

"Uh-ha I new it! Who is he Tifa? Tell me the truth." Tifa just sighed.

"Reno nothings going on ok, I only just met him I don't even know his name, he just needed my help…and he's a little…shy." Reno just folded his arms and looked at her.

"Truth?" Tifa smiled reassuringly.

"Truth, I swear it." Reno sighed in defeat.

"Alright I believe you, but if he touches you I am gonna beat the living shit out of him." Tifa shook her head.

"You don't have to worry, I'll call you if anything bad happens, which I _doubt _anything will so please, just go home I'll call you in the morning ok." Reno's brow twitched, but eventually he nodded.

"Ok fine…" Tifa smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good, now shoo, he really needs my help." Reno blinked as she pushed him out the door and across to the entrance.

"Ok ok I'll leave you alone with your _patient." _Tifa blinked.

"Hey he's not insane…at least, I don't think he is…God I hope he's not or that would just be whacked considering…" Reno snorted as he climbed into his car.

"Just be careful." Tifa nodded and waved as he drove off, she new all to well he was reluctant in doing so but, he was trying to be the good guy so, she'd let him off the hook just this once. When the car was out of sight Tifa rushed back into the storage room and looked around.

"Where did you go this time? And I thought I told you not to draw attention to yourself." It wasn't said harshly, it was more along the lines of her giggling while she said it. The fact that an Angel couldn't keep silent to save his life was just…funny. Though oddly enough as she started her search the lights switched on much to here relief. Then after a while she searched every inch of the room and didn't find a thing, not even puddles… which was confusing because he had been soaking wet when he came in here, unless he just up and teleported somewhere there should at least be wet spots! Just as this came to mind something wet slid down her cheek. She frowned as she whipped it off and looked at it. Another droplet landed on her cheek, she blinked as she raised her gaze to the ceiling, well more accurately put the rafters holding the ceiling _up. _She couldn't help but laugh. "How in gods name did you get up there?" the blond just eyed her from his perch on one of the rafters. Tifa raised a brow; the guy was looking at her as if she were stupid… "Well at least tell me what you broke." The blond seemed to blink a few times at that as he rubbed the back of his head and looked back down to a corner. Tifa followed his gaze and twitched. How many times had she told Barret to take that damn mirror to the dump! "What did you do run into it? The things against the wall!" again the blond looked almost sheepish.

"_The reflection startled me…" _Tifa blinked.

"It's alright I was trying to get rid of it anyway…But did you have to break it? What did you do fly kick it?" The blond raised a brow as one of his wings twitched slightly.

"_Actually I just threw an empty bottle at it…" _Tifa blink. Oh ok…huh?

"Ok, now that I have you talking what's you name?" the pause that followed was almost awkward. "Do you even have a-"

"_Cloud." _Tifa blinked.

"Cloud huh, well I'm Tifa! Nice to meet you Cloud." she said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together. The blond, now known as Cloud blink a few times, confusion evident in his deep blue eyes which, she only just noticed, held a faint glow. She couldn't help but stare, they were so beautiful… soon enough the blond seemed to get uncomfortable with the stare and looked away for a moment. Tifa realised this and giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, your eyes are just so…different." She would have said beautiful or even sexy but hey, she was with Reno and this guy had wings… which reminded her. "Cloud…Forgive me for asking but, why are you here?" The blond blinked, knowing full well what she meant, but tried to avoid it.

"_You brought me here…" _Tifa frowned.

"You know what I mean, I know you do…" Cloud remained silent; this caused Tifa to frown slightly. She watched as the blond moved on his perch to sit leaning against the wall.

"_I'd rather not talk about it…" _Tifa tilted her head, it couldn't be that bad could it?

"Well, could you at least come down from there? I have a spare room upstairs; it's just that if anyone else comes in it would be easier to hide you…I mean, I don't think humans are ready to find an Angel in a bar so…" This seemed to amuse the blond somewhat as he slid off the beam he was perched on and landed gracefully in front of her.

"_Now that…would indeed be strange…"_

A//N DONE! REVIEW OR I DON'T UPDATE!!!!!


End file.
